


The Master's Pack

by Sharanesu



Series: Pack Mates Universe Mpreg [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Pack Dynamics, Threesome - M/M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharanesu/pseuds/Sharanesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the Doctor's bodies have entered into their mating cycles.  A few months later they discover the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not Mine  
> This story is a work in progress, I got so far and then went completely blank and started a new completely different story. However I found this very enjoyable to write and with less angst. So I am hoping to write more. So far I have other stories I haven't checked yet so it might take a while. Sorry.

Gwen was happily three months into her pregnancy and doing very well, but she was getting a little tried with dealing with an increasingly strange Theta. She had no idea what was wrong with him and over the last couple of days he had becomes increasingly possessive and obsessive. She’d grown used to having the feral Time Lord around whenever Jack was here. You just couldn't part them – You want Jack, Theta would be there too. The Master went off and did things his own thing and quite truthfully she didn’t want to know what the dark man got up to. Jack liked working at Torchwood and usually Theta was an asset but he was becoming increasingly agitated and acting very strange and well...alien like. 

Over the last year she had grown to know him better, though she wasn't as close to him as Ianto was. Sometimes they were as thick as thieves and Jack made her promise never to let them loose together. The feral Time Lord brought out the devil in Ianto Jones. Pranks, mishaps and pure devilment followed them around. Currently, Theta had become very detached but also possessive with his mates. He hated people leaving or arriving at the Hub. He hated when anyone got to near Jack – you couldn't win. He growled and howled, whined and yelped. It was like he was nesting... Oh,fuck! She thought, deciding it was very urgent she spoke to Jack.

Gwen found Jack in his office with a lap-full of Theta. Thankfully they were fully clothed but were currently playing tongue hockey with each other. She’d never seen Jack kiss so much as he did his lover. At times he seemed obsessed with Theta’s mouth and sucking on his tongue. In fact they both were, Jack and the Master had some sort of oral fixation with Theta.

“Gwen!” Jack gasps between kisses. “Anything you need?”

“We need to talk,” she comments and sits down in the chair opposite Jack’s desk a clear sign she wanted to talk now and alone. 

Jack sighs and kisses his mate one last time. Theta moans against him and tugs at his hair a little more not wanting to stop. Jack gives him another quick peck before leaning back and rubbing his hands from neck to waist enjoying Theta’s purr. He gently lifts his mate off his lap, making his lover pout annoyed. For a man, Gwen notes, Theta has one killer pout. It’s amazing that Jack can get anything done.

“Hey, I'm sure Ianto needs some help,” Jack suggests helpfully and Theta grins slowly considering the suggestion. A little part of Gwen feels sorry for the other human but is thankful when Theta happily leaves. 

“So, how can I help you,” Jack asks – a little distracted staring at Theta’s ass as he exits the room.

“Jack, it’s about Theta,” she starts watching Jack’s face fall.

“I know, I know,” he sighs deeply, resting his elbows on the table and dropping his head into his hands. Things are not good, she decides. “He’s a little bit out of control at the moment and I just don’t know why.”

“Have you talked to the Doctor?”

Jack shakes his head miserably. “No, I can’t get through to him – not even the Master has had any luck. He finds it easier to enter his sub-consciousness and the Doctor is not at all forthcoming which is strange. Even Lena has started misbehaving so I've locked her in the Tardis.”

“Jack, have you thought it might be something biological?”

“He’s ill!” Jack cries looking at her sharply. 

“That isn't what I was trying to get at, Jack. Do you remember some time back when you explained about Gallifreyan bodies – how they can mate with both sexes?” Jack nods and Gwen really hopes she doesn’t have to spell this out. “ You've been doing a hell of a lot of mating over the last year, is there any possibility...”

Jack’s jaw drops and he immediately jumps up. He glares at her again with wide blue eyes before running out the room following his troubled mate. 

Jack discovered Theta not far away sitting under one of the desks. He’d been doing a lot of strange things over the last few days and now Gwen had made him suddenly wonder. Was it possible? It would explain a lot about Theta’s strange nesting behaviour.

*Theta, come here love,* he calls and his lover immediately comes into his arms. Theta has done a lot of that too constantly wanting to be held or touched. Jack pulls him into his embrace and kisses him before leading them into the Tardis. Even though the Master made them both promise not to disturb him in his lab, Jack cannot ignore this any longer.

“Koschei,” he calls upon opening the Master’s lab door. The dark man is currently studying some read-outs while Lena sits by his feet. He growls in annoyance until he caught sight of Jack’s concerned look. “We need to talk – I'm going to the med lab.”

The Master’s eyebrow raised in surprise as he abandoned his work to follow. “What happened to him?” he asks wondering if Theta has been hurt or injured but he has felt nothing through their bond. Jack didn’t reply until they reach the med lab, making the Master a little more apprehensive.

“We need to do a full body scan on Theta.” 

The Master gives him a confused look but Jack doesn’t explain. Instead, he helps a nervous Theta onto one of the beds and wraps his body around him. He has to lie with Theta otherwise the feral Time Lord would refuse to stay still. He hates the medical bay and anything that looked like medical equipment. The Master actives the Tardis’s scan and watches as a bright blue beam moves from the top of his mate’ s head to his feet. Seconds later, two outlines appear on the screen.

“Oh fuck,” the Master gasps feeling a little faint.

****

“ I'm pregnant?” Jack questions again pacing back and forth before their large bed. The Master sits in the middle of the bed with Theta curled into his lap and pets his hair as he purrs softly.

“Yes, Jack,” the Master repeats for the fifth time.

“Pregnant?” The Master rolls his eyes tempted to scream back the reply but he doesn’t. Getting angry is just going to upset Theta and he’s already feeling dejected. 

“He’s been trying of find a place to nest,” the Master guesses, trying to understand Theta’s behaviour. It is no wonder that they haven’t been able to reach the Doctor. He doesn’t know how his more “advanced” mate will take the whole pregnancy thing and is most likely freaking out. Personally he’s overjoyed. Theta is carrying two of his children while Jack is pregnant with Theta’s child. 

Theta purrs against him, pressing his body into the Master’s as though they could mould together. The Master strokes him, touching the soft skin of his abdomen and wondering when he’ll start showing.

“You’re not mad,” Jack suddenly asks, staring at what the Master is doing and wondering why he’s not flying into some type of rage.

“Why would I be?” The Master wonders surprised by Jack’s question. His Pack is growing – soon they will have three pups to care for and for the first time in his nine hundred years plus he’ll be a father...Twice! The Master sighs and holds out a hand towards the panicking Jack. Jack takes it allowing himself to be pulled onto the bed and into his mate’s embrace. Jack has no idea how to deal with this or what he’s feeling. He doesn’t dislike the idea of a child but he’s never considered being able to father one in this way. To carry a life within him and it would be Theta’s child. That is the one part about this whole deal he’s overjoyed with.

“Does he show?” Jack asks watching the Master stroke their mate under his t-shirt. Theta is a few days further along than Jack but from what Jack’s seen not much has changed. The Master runs a hand over Theta’s soft belly making him purr louder. 

“He’s got a little more weight,” he replies happily. The Master doesn’t move his hand away still stroking the soft flesh and thinking of the life within. He takes Jack’s hand and moves them together over Theta’s belly. They smile stroking their mate slowly accepting this new but quite amazing development. Theta purrs happily between them wondering why it took them so bloody long to work it out. He has been nothing if not obvious. He and Jack held the future of their Pack – and nothing was more important than the pups inside them.

******

When Jack awoke the next morning it was to find himself wrapped around Theta. The Master was no longer with them and the feral Time Lord was like a limpet. Theta’s need for constant contact should have clued Jack into something. However, it was Gwen who saw the signs it first. Jack strokes his chest and Theta breathed a little deeper letting loose a low moan. Calming his mind, Jack used the techniques the Master taught him about telepathy and attempted to reach further into his mate’s mind to contact the part that they called the Doctor. Lately, the Doctor had found it easier to contact them and they could enter his mind-scape, but at this moment the Doctor was nowhere to be found. The walls around Theta’s mind were completely sealed and nothing was getting in or out. Jack sighed with disappointment, he’d wanted to speak with the Doctor and try to work out what was happening to both of them. He was feeling a little afraid and unsure how he would cope with impending parenthood.  
*Love!* The thought echoed in his mind as though it was the answer to everything, and maybe it was, Jack thought. Theta was accepting this a hell of a lot easier because he’d just decided to love his pups and that was it. There was nothing else to consider. Theta smiled against his skin giving him a quick lick before closing his eyes again. Theta while using few words could say most of all – and usually the more important stuff. Jack held his mate tighter, feeling their bodies rub together, but he wasn't thinking about sex just yet. His body was changing again and he wasn't sure what it would entail. Even the Master had no answers to this one.

Jack stoked his hands over the warm skin of Theta’s body before rolling him over and climbing on top. Theta purred gently as Jack pressed his weight against his lithe body. He shared a few kisses before moving down to Theta’s belly. He kissed the still flat planes of his stomach, yes there was a little extra weight but really that was only healthy. He’d always thought the Doctor was a little on the thin side at times. He licked the skin trying to discover if there was a different taste but there was none. He growled in disappointment. Theta shivered below him and his hands reached down to drag Jack back up into his arms. Jack came willingly, wrapping his body around his mate’s and sealing their mouths together. He kissed and sucked on Theta’s tongue as he parted the long thighs with a knee rubbing their cocks together. Theta purred wrapping his legs around Jack’s hips to meet his thrusts. Jack was feeling too lazy to get further – he just wanted to sink into Theta’s arms and kiss him. They rolled on the bed, rubbing their groins, their aching cocks and sealing their mouths together. It was hot, fast and the beautiful friction brought them nearer as they sucked on each other’s tongues. Jack gasped and Theta yelped as they came as one, before it became a joint moan lost inside their mouths. 

“You’re obsessed,” a calm voice spoke up from beside the bed. Jack grinned rolled them again and looked up into the Master’s face. 

“You’re just jealous you can’t kiss like me,” he laughed and then kissed Theta again proving his point. He slid his hands into the wild hair and fucked his mouth. The Master couldn't hold back a groan as their desire burned through the mating bond. Jack let Theta go and grinned with victory. The Master knelt down refusing to be out done, grabbed Theta’s hair in a tight grip and kissed or basically attacked his mouth. 

“Hmmm. I think it’s the mouth,” he comments drawing back and licking the combined taste of Theta and Jack off his lips. Jack has to agree since he likes that mouth too. Theta rolls his eyes before sliding into the Master’s embrace and dragging him back onto the bed between them. “Bloody hell, that was clean suit!” the Master pouts as their cum smears his clothing. Theta only rolls his eyes, gives him a quick kiss before suddenly sliding down his body and unzipping his trousers. His cock is already hard as Theta takes it fully into his mouth and swallows him down. They moan loudly and the Master slides a hand down to grab a handful of the thick hair. 

“Oh fuck,” he gasps, loving how Theta swallows around him. Yep, it’s certainly the mouth they love. Jack laughs and kisses him, licking away his gasps and moans until he comes with a short yell. Theta laps him clean before sliding back up his body and sharing the taste between them. Jack shudders as he licks into Theta’s mouth – he can taste all three of them and it is the biggest turn on.

“Have you tried contacting the Doctor?” Jack asks as they settle back onto the bed, Theta covers them both purring happily.

“He won’t speak to me,” the Master grumbles feeling offended. 

“You think he’s freaking?”

“Off course he is,” The Master snaps showing his annoyance fuelled by a touch of fear. “Stupid pillock probably thinking he’s going to end up killing his kids or something idiotic. I – we – would never let that happen. I’d protect both of you.”

Jack warms to the promise of protection and it eases his fears a little. “He does have a point. In the past, he’s lost a lot of people especially those he loved.”

The Master grumbles so softly Jack cannot understand a word. It is an annoying but cute habit he has when feelings are discussed. Jack just waits and the Master sighs annoyed.

“I was saying we could have another go together – that way he won’t be able to block us out.”

Jack grins and starts moving around the bed, not wanting to waste any more time. The Master glares but does the same positioning Theta into the middle and pressing their fingers to his temples. He purrs at the contract relaxing into their touch so easily it’s sometimes frightening. They can put him into a trance and he never expects them to ever hurt him. Jack hopes that will always be true.

The mind-scape is confused today which isn't surprising. Theta is full of hormones along with the new changes in his body so it’s going to affect his mind. As Jack passes through Theta’s mind he feels a overwhelming surge of love towards the unborn child he carries. The feral Time Lord loves so freely and while the child is still but a few cells – it is loved completely. Jack will never doubt the depth of his mate’s love. The Master gets much the same feeling – a deep un-endless sea of joy about the two small life-forces Theta carries within. 

They can’t help but stay awhile and bask in Theta’s overwhelming feelings – for if the Doctor had any doubt about being a good parent then he should feel this. It’s comforting on many levels and they are still both amazed by this creature’s capacity to love. Together they finally start to move deeper into the feral Time Lord’s mind. Moving through the walls and going beyond the consciousness. Jack and the Master appear on a mind-scape of Gallifrey – a usual favourite of the Doctor’s. Here their minds had merged to join into a powerful bond and ever since then they have managed to return to the Doctor. They have bridged a gap between the conscious and the subconscious allowing the Doctor access to his body and on occasion fully merge into one person if for but a moment. 

This time when they arrive on mind-Gallifrey it’s to a dark stormy sky. It’s so different from the waves of love from his upper mind to the emotional black plains here. Jack can feel the fear clawing around him as if it was an actual entity – he recognises the feelings because sometimes he feels it too. Is he good enough to be a parent? Can he raise and protect his child?

“Doctor!” The Master shouts feeling the same emotions flow over him but as he usually does, he answers with anger and indignation. “Don’t you dare do this! I need you – Theta needs you!”

Out of the darkness a light appears from the Doctor’s home and they head towards it knowing that the Doctor has heard them. Inside they find the Doctor curled on the couch, his eyes and nose red from crying.

“What the fuck do you want, Koschei?” he snaps between hiccups.

The Master bristles and is about to reply but Jack stops him with a hand on his arm. He knows the Doctor’s defensive methods better than the Master. The Master nearly always snaps back just as the Doctor wants him to so he won’t be forced into dealing with a situation. Jack learned pretty quickly that the Doctor knows how to press all of the Master’s buttons.

“ I'm pregnant with your child,” Jack tells the Doctor sitting down beside him but making sure they don’t touch. The Doctor is not a fan of touching – after all the abuse and torture Jack is amazed he functions. The Master had taken a lot of pain on himself, but they had to share it between then when it became clear it was far too much for the Alpha Time Lord. He would have driven himself to insanity trying to take the Doctor’s suffering. Now they were careful about touching the Doctor, always allowing him to move first and initiate any contact. While Theta has been very happy to resume with having sex; the Doctor’s not so thrilled with the idea just yet.

“Oh Jack,” the Doctor starts to sob. 

“Stop this!” the Master snaps. “Don’t you are dare regret carrying my children!” 

The Doctor stares at him with surprise and Jack can see how much it hurts the Master to see him like his. “I love them,” the Doctor admits making the Master feel a little guilty. “I love all of them with every breath – but what can I give them? A home? A promise of a future? Look at us – we don’t belong anywhere. We have no home. We are hunted by those I trusted. I've lost my children once – I couldn't face doing it again.”

“I won’t let them,” the Master promises kneeling beside his lover and taking a trembling hand. While the Master has never had children, he knows about the Doctor’s beloved daughter who died far too young and needlessly. Since that time the Doctor has pulled away from any type of permanent relationship for well over nine hundred years.

“Oh Koschei,” the Doctor looks at him with such pain and desperation. “You will try I know, but hasn't fate shown us that we are never safe.”

“Doc, Gwen is pregnant you know. She said the same when she found out – wondered if she could protect her child. We can’t guarantee to keep them safe forever but we can love them and protect them with everything we have.”

“I am so afraid,” the Doctor admits his whole body shaking but allows the Master and Jack to hold him between them. “ I've already lost one family. A child I held when she was born and who I promised to protect. I failed her. I will fail you.”

“You’re an idiot,” the Master snarls before feeling the Doctor freeze in fright at the sharp tone but slowly relaxes again as he is embraced. The Doctor hesitates but finally stops holding back and curls around his Alpha. He weeps into the Master’s shoulder as the other man kisses his face and squeezes him tightly. He moves them about so that all three fit onto the couch holding tightly to each other.

“ I'm afraid too,” Koschei whispers finally admitting his inner feelings. The Doctor has reasons and good excuses to be deathly afraid for their children. The past can be repeated – a war like the Time War is a possibility or maybe a simple accident that took the Doctor’s daughter’s life.

“We can’t let ourselves be ruled by fear,” Jack tells his mates. For the first time it appears he is the level headed one. “ I'm terrified of carrying this child, of doing right and not hurting it. I’m not sure how to be a parent, but we have each other. The three of us are bonded together as mates; we are not alone in this. We can protect our children – we will because we will love them so much and each other.”

The Doctor kisses them both and holds their hands. “Is Theta is okay?”

“You can come forward, you know. You don’t have to keep yourself completely separate.”

“I didn’t want to hurt them.”

“Theta loves them completely,” Jack tells him. “He would never let anything threaten them. You’re allowed to share that happiness too – to be whole in this joy.”

The Doctor smiles and touches Jack’s belly. The Master rolls his eyes, that child will be the most difficult of all – a mix between the Doctor and Jack – what a combination! He couldn't wait.

The three of them remain in the Doctor’s mind-scape for a while before being forced to leave. Too much time there wasn't healthy for their bodies and so as they draw away, they bring the Doctor nearer to the surface of his subconscious. The broken mind will never be one, but it can be close enough to communicate and there could be times when one of the Pack can join with the Doctor. 

Theta grins sleepily as he awakens feeling more relaxed inside and the Doctor’s fears have been lessened for the first time. The different parts of his personality are finally joining together in unison with his body’s pregnancy. He’d been worried for a while now, trying to find somewhere safe while not sure what he was afraid off. This time the emotion is controlled and he rejoices as the Doctor touches his mind. He shared in an instant all that had happened and the joy he felt about the life he carried. He feels safe as the Doctor shares in his joy and touches the life within.

*Home!* Theta sent to his makes making them smile at him. 

“Food,” Jack replied pulling his mates from the bed as Theta agrees with that idea. The Master sighed happily relaxing a moment in their bed as his two mates went about preparing to clean up and eat. He knew that rest was going to be a rare activity as the pregnancies progress. His talk with the Doctor comforted him, along with encouraging his self confidence so he got up to join his mate’s in the shower. Morning sex was something he really enjoyed.

****

When Gwen arrived that morning the Hub was filled with many interesting smells. Some rolled her stomach but others really made her mouth water – one especially was the scent of fresh bread with butter. She hurriedly took off her outdoor coat and made her way through the open Tardis door. Voices carried from inside and she followed them finding a large Kitchen. Jack and Ianto were cooking while arguing what was the most nutritious meal. The Master gave her a black look from his chair at the table and stared at some plain toast. Theta was bouncing around the room, his face covered with the Master’s favourite jam – no wonder he wasn't happy.

“Morning,” she calls as they all reply back before returning to their black stares and arguing.

Theta dances over to her immediately and kisses her face. She laughs and cleans his with a tea towel grinning as he blushes. 

“You’re all sounding better,” she moments as Theta leads her to the table and places a large plate before her with fresh bread which was just what she wanted. The Master only growls – his usual response to humans – while Jack and Ianto continued with the argument.

Theta grins and takes her hand before pressing it to his stomach. “Malusi!” he says then touches their joined hands to hers, his meaning was unmistakeable. 

“Really?” 

Jack turns realising that he should really thank her. “Yes Gwen, you were right. Theta’s pregnant with twins.” 

“Who’s the happy father,” she asks and everyone gives the Master a look. “Err Congratulations,” she says a little apprehensive because she can never tell if he’s happy or about to go on a killing rampage.

“Thanks!” She’s even more surprised when he smiles at her. “Well, Theta wasn't the only one either...” The Master informs her and she swears his eyes actually sparked with happiness.

“Huh?” She turns back to Jack who reddens. 

“ I'm with child too,” he admits as her jaw drops. “Theta is the father this time.”

“Oh Jack,” she cries, jumping up and hugging him. “ I'm so happy for you!” She really is because after everything that has happened with Grey and other close deaths, he really deserves to have this child. 

“I was a little surprised, but I'm beginning to be okay about it,” Jack confesses allowing her to sit back down again. “Theta should be happier too, we talked to the Doctor. He was a little bit in shock about it, but he’s calmed down and so Theta should be a lot more controllable. He was a little worried about finding a safe place for his pups.”

All four of them find that a complete relief. “So Lena should be better behaved too?”

The time cat had been kept in the Tardis since she’d refused to allow anyone near Theta; long before it could be detected he was pregnant. 

“Yeah, the Master is going to make sure she recognises everyone as part of the Pack and she won’t misbehave again. I guess she knew first and got a little annoyed with us slower species.”

They laugh and return to eating. Gwen is so much happier this morning. She had been dreading coming into work, but the news of the new arrivals into the Pack makes her very happy. Impending motherhood had made her very sad that they were the last of their kind, now that would change.

“So when are you due?” she asks.

“That’s a problem,” Jack replies as he sits down to eat some breakfast. “We don’t know. This hasn't happened before in thousands of years.”

“What, people have babies all the time!” she exclaims surprised.

“Not for Time Lords,” the Master grumbles. “For thousands of years our species were basically sterile – the population was born through looming. Basically a method of genetic mixing and growing a child by taking DNA from both parents. Since we have de-evolved and it appears reproduction is once again possible.”

“We have no idea how long the pregnancy will last so it’s going to be a bit of a learning curve,” Jack admits. “We have also decided that we need to find a home here on earth. Somewhere outside the Tardis. While my mates are very happy living inside I would like my child to experience the earth. I guess it’s a surrogate home now. The earth will be the new home planet for more Time Lords!” Jack laughs at the look of horror on the Master’s face.

“And you think the Doctor won’t want to be surrounded by apes too?” the Master moans disgusted by the idea. “He’s always had a soft spot for this place.” Gwen took that as the Master’s way of saying they might want to live here for a while too. 

“However, I have decided that all of us will remain earthbound until our children are born. Travel and any other adventures we seem to attract will have to wait.”

Theta and Jack both glare at the Master who refuses to back down. “There will be no argument,” he reiterates firmly. “Now, I'm going to my lab to research.” (Which in truth is code for basically anything...) He nods at the humans before kissing his two mates and leaving. The kissing is surprising to everyone because usually the Master shows no emotion in front of what he terms backwards apes.

“He’s getting a little soft,” Ianto comments and Jack huffs. 

“I guess he’s right about the staying put. The Doctor has always drawn trouble.” Theta rolls his eyes in a way that tells them the Doctor has heard that and is not amused. He slides onto Jack’s lap and starts to share his breakfast. He breaks of pieces of bread before giving some to Jack and then eating. Gwen has always thought it as cute he way Theta has always thought of his mate’s first. Now he will need to care for young ones too which she has no doubts about, Jack and the Master concern her a little.

“How about bringing Martha in for a while? She’s been working with UNIT in America but I think she’ll be back soon.”

“Good idea, Yan,” Jack tells him. “I’ll discuss it with the Master. He might not be happy but like you said she’s got a lot of experience with alien races.”

The Master suddenly reappears in the kitchen doorway with a guilty look on his face, “Don’t know if I did tell you this but a do own a manor house,” and then he was gone again.

“Bastard,” Jack snarls while the humans only laugh. “I guess we’re going visiting.” Jack tells them as he can feel the changes around him when the Tardis enters the Vortex. Everyone cleans breakfast away apart from Theta who thinks it’s a complete waste of time – the Tardis can reproduce more pots and pans. They enter the main control room just as the Master is shutting the Tardis down for parking. They all leave out through the blue doors and look around surprised.

“Not what I was expecting,” Jack comments and everyone nods in agreement. Thinking about the Master’s home one was expecting black walls, black curtains and terrifying interiors. However, that was not the case. The Manor house is a light stone building, with a cream and gold interior down stairs. There were antiques and paintings over the walls with luxury furnishing.   
“This is amazing,” Gwen sighs wishing she could live here permanently.

The Master leads them into the main hall surrounded by marble pillars and decorative arches. Statues are strategically placed around the room catching the sunlight from a high windowed dome above. There is a large double sided mahogany staircase leading to the upper levels and on the ground floor doors on either side allowing access to the living areas. Right at the back of the hall was a large door over which hung a “private” sign.

“Nothing is booby trapped,” the Master remarks noting their anxious gazes. “I am a Time Lord and if anything we are at least cultured.” He huffs and turns to the back door, “However I would stay out of my laboratory, I won’t be held responsible for what happened in there.” He gives a wolfish grin at the humans while Jack only rolls his eyes.

Everyone’s attention suddenly turns to Theta who laughs in delight. Confused about what he is going the Master crosses over to where he stands before one of the large paintings on the lower staircase. He wraps his arms around his mate (standing on the step above) and wonders what so delights him.

*I see!* Theta cries with joy but a first the Master doesn’t answer not understanding what he’s referring too. Theta sighs and raises his hands before the painting and starts to tug at time streams. His eyes glow amber and very slowly colours emerge from the painting. Shapes and forms become clearer and the Master can comprehend what Theta is showing him – he’s witnessing the history of the painting. The painter, the owners, their dreams and thoughts are encoded within the painting itself. Another hand touches the Master’ as it rested on Theta’s shoulder and he turns to Jack.

“It’s amazing,” Jack gasps stunned by the view.

“ Isn't Art supposed to be a window into the human soul?” The Master asks, and Jack is surprised (again) with his perception.  
“I think he likes art,” Jack replies watching the joy on Theta’s face. He lets the time energy glow around them, pulling out the pictures and colours only they can see. For the humans it’s just a pretty light show without meaning.

Jack leaves his mates to play with the artwork, watching with wonder how the Master grins like a child as Theta shows him the ‘soul’ of each picture. Sometimes Jack finds it surprising how the two of them complement each other. It’s like the Master is the dark to the Doctor’s light and when joined they balance each other out. Jack is most certainly glad however with the bond between he has some hope of preventing the Master doing something completely crazy along with vindicated or cruel just for boredom’s sake. Looking beyond the megalomaniac Jack can see a clever, refined and interesting man (with an unfortunate touch of insanity.) It’s a full time job for Jack and Theta controlling their Alpha while at the same time appearing not to and submitting.

The Master does have good taste when it comes to home and the house is perfect for them being large and roomy. The downstairs rooms are acceptable for anyone to visit – human or otherwise. However Jack is itching to explore the upstairs – he doesn’t believe for one second that the Master’s influence doesn’t affect some of those rooms. After the house has been fully assessed they return to the Hub for an early lunch before getting back to the business of running Torchwood. On that front there isn't much happening which is a relief. Jack isn't sure if to ground himself for the foreseeable future, but then that would leave only Ianto and possibly the Master to do the running about. It’s not a job he sees his Alpha agreeing to willingly. Jack decides to talk to the rest of the team later and decide their course of action. Even though he loves his job, the life and safety of his child is more important.

*****

When Jack returns to the Tardis he finds his mates already naked and curled together in their large bed. He can scent the smell of sex in the air and both of them just doze together. They are cute like this Jack thinks, considering it’s the only time they ever stop moving – These two Time Lords are like hyperactive children and Jack wonders about his own child... This time the Master is lying with his head on Theta’s stomach as though listening. Theta strokes his hair and gives Jack a lazy smile. Jack strips off his clothing and climbs onto the bed, pressing his nose against Theta’s throat giving his mark a lick. Theta moans and a hand slides into Jack’s hair tugging him upwards so that they can kiss. Jack lies at Theta’s side smiling when the Time Lord caresses his still flat belly.

“Gwen, Ianto and I have been talking,” Jack tells them stroking warm skin lazily. “We feel that it’s not safe for us to operate Torchwood fully at the moment. Ianto is going to take watch but it’s been pretty quite.”

*Home,* Theta agrees and Jack receives a wave of love and confirmation from him. Jack knows the other Time Lord is concerned with how he is managing after Tosh and Owen deaths and the reappearance of Gray. Jack was in a pretty dark place for a while, but he had Theta and the Doctor to sooth his hurts. Sometimes Jack stills feels it’s a bad dream having to kill his own brother to save his mate’s life. Other times, he knows he’d do it again because without Theta there is no life.

The Pack curls around each other, taking comfort in their touches and heat. Lena is asleep next to the fire, being banned from the bed when either Jack or the Master is there. She has calmed completely now that the pregnancies have been discovered. Theta is still a bit difficult but at last he feels safe.


	2. Domestication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Months Later Jack and the Doctor's pregnancy is developing.

3 Months Later:

While the Pack lived in a nice manor in the English countryside they still slept in the Tardis. It was parked in one of the large bedrooms and was the only place the Pack felt safe sleeping. The house at least, turned out to be big enough for the three of them. The Master had his labs in the basement while Jack had some nice office space to liaise with Torchwood in Cardiff. Theta enjoyed sharing both. He liked helping with experiments in the basement with the Master and just spending time sitting with Jack. Between his spending time with his mates and his pregnancy he was perfectly happy. He did miss the rift energy at times but his body’s energy was taken up providing for the growing lives within him to use for anything else.

Jack was the only one feeling a little restless. He missed his job, but now at three months pregnant he was certainly showing and would never want to endanger his child. Martha had been a regular visitor to the manor and attempted to estimate their development as the pregnancy progresses. It was a little difficult for them because they had nothing to work from. The Master however, preferred to keep his Pack away from everyone especially humans. In the end for Ianto at Torchwood, he gave up the annoying phone calls from Jack and moved into the Manor for the foreseeable future. Theta had built an array of sensors that would keep track of the rift and other events which meant there didn’t need to be someone watching at the Hub all the time. Also it helped cut down Jack’s moaning about doing nothing to his mate and instead he found new distractions with Ianto.

Jack’s current project with Ianto to run him around raged arranging nurseries for their newborns. They would sleep in the Tardis when their parents did, but during the day they needed their own space too. The Master shuddered at the thought and never involved himself with the project. Theta liked it but seemed to suggest using things that didn’t quite feel right for a nursery – rift manipulators or time vortex devices were not considered safe by Jack and would not be included. 

Meanwhile, Ianto had suffered through some embarrassing moments during his stay. The Master pleased with this Pack fertility was always unclothing Theta and just stroking over his bare growing belly. As it grew the Master became more obsessed. Jack was much more forceful about when he undressed and when it was not appropriate. Theta did not care and just loved his mate’s touching him. Ianto had walked into a room on more than one occasion to find Theta spread naked over some piece of furniture and purring loudly while the Master stroked and touched (and did a hell of a lot more.) Jack found it to adorable to complain but he begged them to do it only when Ianto wasn't around. He needed the human to assist him with his new projects since his mates were no help. The Master always had the last word and just by touching Jack’s growing bump had him striping off wherever he was.

“Bastard,” was soon Jack’s favourite word. The Master kinda liked it too since he spent a huge amount of time being the cause of Jack’s frustration. 

It was very early morning and Jack was checking the Torchwood sensors when he was surprised by Theta standing in the doorway. He grinned at his mate and patted his lap which had become Theta’s favourite place. Theta dashed over, sat down into his lap and kissed him as a happy purr already filled the room. Jack kissed back before turning him so that he could still reach the console while holding his mate.

*Present* Theta said excitedly and offered Jack a small black bag. He was a little worried about the present – the last one had been a child sized sonic screwdriver which Jack completely adored but decided to keep aside until his child was a LOT older. He opened the bag and gave a sob. Inside was a tiny rattle and it was just the right size for a baby’s hand. It seemed to be made from glass, but Jack knew that Theta had created it from vortex energy. Inside were millions of sparkling lights – gold and blue – the colours of Theta and Jack.

“It’s perfect,” he sobs completely blaming his erratic hormones. He kisses his mate and pulled him in tight as their arousal increased. It was a little difficult but they managed to twist around until Theta was facing him. Jack’s hands slide up to cradle the feral Time Lord’s face as their lips met gently. He loved that mouth. 

“What the?!” Jack cried suddenly shocked by an unexpected movement. They broke apart and stared down at their growing bumps currently pressed together.

*Kick,* Theta informed him calmly with a roll of his eyes.

At first Jack didn’t get what he meant but he felt the slight movement again. A tiny foot or arm had pressed against Theta’s skin into his own belly. He waited and there was another! One of Theta’s twins was kicking him!

“They moved!” he cried making Theta look at him completely confused as if to say ‘so?’ The Doctor was also thinking the same wondering why Jack was so excited about with this perfectly natural event. Jack hugged him again before tugging at his t-shirt until he’s stripped it off and can finally touch his naked skin with the palm of his hand. Sex had been completely forgotten much to Theta’s annoyance. Theta was warm and the baby bump felt hard to the touch. Jack waited and there was another kick.  
“Oh no,” Ianto yelped as he walked into their office and found a half naked Theta. “Not you too?”

“No,” Jack called waving Ianto nearer, “he kicked!” Ianto caught up in the excitement came over allowing Jack to grab his hand and lay it gently against his mate’s belly. Theta’ s skin was cool against human and he jumped a little at the difference but not long after there was another kick stronger this time as though the child had noticed the difference.

“Oh wow,” Ianto exclaimed in surprise giving both of them a wide eyed look.

“This better not be what it looks like,” the Master growled from the doorway. His eyes shone red with his annoyance that anyone but Pack was touching his pregnant mate. 

*Kick – Koschei,* Theta told him and he froze shocked. 

“What?”

“One of the babies is moving,” Jack told him with tears in his eyes. Ianto stepped away allowing the family room. The Master wasn't sure where to put himself. Yes, he was very pleased to have two pregnant mates. His position as Pack Alpha was verified but to be faced with the reality? It was a little frightening.

*Our baby, Koschei.* The Master felt the Doctor reach out and touch his mind completely understanding his sudden apprehension. While Theta had completely accepted his pregnancy and all that imparted the Doctor was still struggling with some of the ramifications. The Alpha held on tight to the Doctor’s contact joining their minds and sharing his fears. The Doctor comforted him and he gave a deep breath as he took a step forward. The Doctor withdrew again but the warmth of Theta’s emotions stayed. He was smiling up at his Alpha and holding out a hand. The Master approached slowly, let Theta take his hand and guide it to his belly. Something pressed against his palm and the Master stared into his mate’s eyes.

“Our baby,” he whispers. Theta nods and the Master kisses his with everything he has. 

“Ow!” Jack suddenly cries his eyes staring at his own stomach. “What the!”

The Master broke the kiss and then stroked over Jack’s bump. “Seems we have a fight for recognition going on.”

Jack’s eyes widen as he felt the little flutter again and then a firm limb punched him hard. His child moving about and making herself known!

“Theta. Master.” 

There were no words as all three men embraced and kissed. Their hands stroking in over stretched skin feeling for the next movement or kick. Ianto left the small family, thrilled with their Joy, especially for his friend and urgently needing to ring Gwen to tell her the news.


End file.
